Charles and the Dark Warrior
Charles and the Dark Warrior is a book created by Charles12310. Plot At a time in the Overworld before many other things happened, there was a Dark Warrior. So dangerous no one could conquer him. Charles and his allies will have to stop him for good, in order to save the Overworld from the danger that lurks in the darkness. Characters Main Characters *Charles12310 *Policiamalo *Order of the Command Block *Becky MCPE *Domitron3 *Jakero41 *Peaceable Kingdom *Spongebub007 *EnderDragonCrystal Main Villains *Dark Warrior Other Characters *Village Mayor *Disappeared Victim *Old Witch Story Chapter 1: A New Beginning Charles looked at the dark sky above him. It was night time, and he was looking over his balcony of his mansion that took years to build, with a million blocks. Now it will never be destroyed again. He stared at the mountains, that was high as the clouds. The stars were everywhere, and the moon was on top of the sky. Suddenly, Charles heard a noise down from below. He looked down. A figure was standing in the dark forest staring at him. Charles couldn't see what the figure was, and he went back inside his mansion and went into a very deep sleep. Chapter 2: Contact It was morning. The sun rose up from the mountains, Charles got out of his bed. He was going to start to tell his friends about this strange figure he saw. He tried to think of what it was. One thing that came to his mind was a dark warrior that haunted during the night. It lived in the very deep enter of the tall forest. There have been reports of disappearences there, but no one know why. There was said to be noises in the dark, but some people said it was the wolves that howled. Charles started to arrive at a large village, where the humans and the villagers lived. He first started out at Order's house. There was a note saying she was out mining, so Charles left a note there that said: "This is important, Order. This is a very important matter I need to tell you. Meet me at my mansion right away after your return." Charles went off. Later, he went to Policiamalo's house. He went inside. "Hey there. What's up man? Do you have anything to say today? This is a great morning, and I'm sure you'll have a great morning too," Policia asked. Charles hesitated and answered saying, "Look Policia, this is a very important matter. Meet me at my mansion later. While the time passes, get the rest of our friends there too right away, but I already told Order about it." "Is that so? Fine. I'll see what's going on," came the response from Policimalo. Soon, he went to Domitron's house, Becky's house, and Jakero's house, and told them about what Charles went to tell them. Soon, Charles was back in his mansion. He feed his tamed wolves his cooked steak. Then, he heard a knock. Chapter 3: The Meeting Order, Policia, Domi, Becky, and Jakero went inside. They went into the dining room and sat down with Charles to speak with him. "What is this important thing you're trying to talk about?" Jakero41 asked. "Look, I don't know about this, but I've seen a figure at night near the dark forest. I'm really curious about what it was. I've figured it had to do with the Dark Warrior Legends." "That's important?" Domitron asked. "How it that important? The Dark Warrior was just a legend. They could be true or not. And you're investigating some kinda figure spying on you? A figure spying on you is important? NO!" "Come on Domitron!" Order told him. "We don't know what this figure is. We really have to investigate what that was. It was spying on him, so there must be a reason of why it's there!" Becky said, "I'm really sure that's the Dark Warrior, or not. I'm so curious of why this figure is spying on Charles! This really is important! I suggest we need to investigate that dark forest right away. Just beware that the forest is so large, it's bigger than our town! We need to see what is going on, at once! I also heard there are disappearences there, so be careful and don't be one of those people who were gone in that area!" Charles got up. "Becky's correct. We need to investigate that forest there. There's no other way to find out who the figure was. Pack up everyone, and don't forget to be prepared by the danger that is there. We'll never know what might haunt us until we see it!" Chapter 4: The Dark Forest The gang packed up, and soon they were out of the mansion in a few minutes. They were along an old trail that lead to the tall dark forest. "I'm very afraid of this dark forest." Jakero complained. "Don't worry about this Jakero." Charles told him. "I normally visit this area very often, but I've never gone to deep into this area." "Really?" Domitron asked Charles. He was looking at the tall trees, like giants that were guarding the forest entrance. Domi imagined them was bodyguards of the forest, not allowing anyone to pass. And if someone tried to pass through, they were killed. Domitron shook his head to get it out of his mind. They were inside the huge, tall, and dark forest. Becky looked up. The trees were almost covering the sky, as if they were entering a long, and tall cave with trees that guard the tops of the caves. "Jakero is correct. This place does seem scary. I just wonder what we would find there." she mentioned. Suddenly, the gang heard a sound. Order asked, afraid, "What was that?" She looked around. Charles took a look around, but couldn't see anything. Policiamalo got his bow out incase anything appears. Becky drew her diamond sword. Charles turned around and told the entire gang, "Stay with me, don't wander away, or you'll get lost, and then you might get killed." Suddenly, for what seemed like miles away, they saw a dark figure, across the forest. It soon teleported to another area left of them, still miles away. Soon, there was laughing. "Everyone, RUN!" Charles shouted to the gang. Jakero said, "Shoot, we shouldn't never came here!" The gang started to run away across the forest, and when they came out, they ran along the trail and back to Charles's Mansion. Chapter 5: A New Ally Spongebub looked around as he was crafting something in his cabin near the dark forest. He had noticed the dark figure while hunting, that he returned to his cabin. His friend, Peaceable, was building a basement for more storage. Suddenly, they heard screams. Sponge asked Peace, "What was that noise?" Peace answered, "I don't know, but we better investigate what that screaming was." Both of them go outside, and notice Charles's gang running all the way to their mansion. They followed them. "We should ask these people," Peace said. "Ok, we'll knock on the door." Sponge replied. Both of them knock on the door. Charles heard the knocking on the door, he went to the entrance and opened the door. "What do you want, people?" he asked. Sponge responded, "We wanted to know why you were screaming." Domitron noticed and said, "What do you mean?" Peace said, "We saw you running out of the dark forest screaming what happened. "We saw this black figure in the forest and it teleported to many places and laughed at us they we had to get away from it." Becky said, "Charles is right. According to him, there was a legend of a Dark Warrior who lived in the dark forest. It might be him." Peace suggested, "Oh my...the Dark Warrior is very dangerous. I suggest you don't even go in deep in that dark forest your selves. You could get killed there." Chapter 6: Disappearence The next day, Charles went to the village to talk to his friends and make a plan. Suddenly, a villager came up to him and said, "I...got some bad news. There has been a disappearance in the dark forest. During the night I heard screams. And then the mayor told us about this." Jakero came to him and said, "Do you think that legend is true? So many disappearences, could it be that Dark Warrior?" "I'm not sure," came the reply from Charles. Chapter 7: Invasion Charles, Policia, Jakero, Peace, Sponge, Domi, Becky, and Order went to Charles's Mansion. Suddenly, it was on fire. The dogs were running out. "What happened?" asked Charles? "What just happened to my home!" Sponge replied, "Who burned his house? Man whoever did this deserves to die." Everyone else was crying. Then, Charles made a suggestion. "Okay listen up. Poli and Order, get some water to get rid of this fire. Domi and Becky, gets some wood and glass to fix this place. The rest of you stay back!" They went to work. It took an entire day to get rid of all of the fire and rebuild the house. Soon the place a back again. Charles felt happy. But then something came to his mind. Who burned this place? he wondered. And why would he or she do such a thing? Then he thought of the Dark Warrior. He had to get rid of that thing. FAST. Before any other trouble could happen. He started to get prepared. Chapter 8: Revenge Charles ran out of the house as fast as he could. He didn't contact any of his friends. He just kept on going. Suddenly, he tripped. He soon blacked out for an hour. It was 9:00 am when he woked up. "What happened to you?" Charles looked up. It was Ender. Ender seemed worried as Charles got up. "Yeah, I'm ok." he said to her. He invited to follow her to the forest when he saw Policiamalo there too. He was looking at a strange house. No it wasn't the one where Sponge and Peace lived. That was next to the forest, not inside. "What are you doing here?" Charles asked him. Poli responded, "I just found this house. I'm going to knock on the door for a moment." He took a knock. Just then, a woman came out. "What do you want here? What have you been here for? It's so dangerous out here in the forests lately." "We've been trying to find a way to get rid of that figure in the forest." Charles replied. "The one they call a, 'Dark Warrior'? Ha! I've been living in this area for years, but I've never seen one!" Then she gone back inside, with the door shut. Charles then ran away, off into the deep center of the forest. Policia chased him. "What are you doing? It's too dangerous!" Charles ignored him. He soon noticed a building. It was a bit huge. There was a door that was so old it looked like no one had touched it. Poli walked next to Charles as they standed before the door. Suddenly, it began to open. Nothing was inside. But when they went past the doorway, there was a staircase. It led all the way to the bottom, where there was a large fortress. Chandeliers lit the hallways. There were lots of stairs. He was impressed. "What are you doing here?" Both of them turned around. It was Ender. "Where is this place?" she asked. "It's a large fortress. Possibly where this creature lived." came the reply. Suddenly, he saw a shadow beyond one of the hallways, and it disappeared. He began to run to that hallway. Chapter 9: Battle Charles ran as fast as he can. He can see the shadows moving. Poli and Ender followed. It was a very long hallway, and they went to a stop. There, was the evil spirit. A very shadowy figure charged at Charles and knocked him out. Poli and Ender backed up. Ender began to draw a diamond sword and swung at the dark figure. It dodged, and it ran. Ender began to chase it and she disappeared in the darkness up ahead. "Charles? You okay?" Policiamalo shook Charles's body, until then he woke up. "Who was that figure?" He asked. Poli said, "Maybe the dark warrior. It knocked you out." Charles replied, "I know. Where is Ender?" "She chased it and disappeared in the darkness." "What?" "I couldn't see her anymore!" "We need to find her!" Soon, Charlie and Poli ran down the dark hallway, and they ran into a room. Ender was standing there looking around still with the sword drawn. "I can't find it. It disappeared in one of these tunnels." She said. "Where did you last find it?" Charles asked. "In one of the tunnels on our right." The gang looked at the right side. "We can't go separately. Who knows who may end up where?" Poli asked. "Then we must choose one path. If at the end of one of them, seems suspicious, we can't go there." Charlie suggested. The gang chose the middle path. Soon, they kept walking and walking but it never ended. Suddenly, they ran into another room, and soon skeletons appeared. They had black armor with enchanted bows, ready to fire. The gang drew their swords, bows and arrows; and other weapons. They started to charge at the skeletons and killed each one. Just then, the figure appeared. Charles swung his sword at it, but it dodged. Luckily Ender shot an arrow at it's head. "Distract it! I'll deal the damage!" Ender said. Poli pushed the figure, and it charged at Poli, while Ender tried to pour lava over it. Charles kept kicking the figure and it got burnt by the lava. It shot 100 arrows, but Charles manages to use dirt blocks to protect himself, and the arrows only dealt damage on the dirt. Ender stabbed the figure in the back, and soon it fell. "Is it dead?" Charles took one mover torwards it. But soon, it vanished. The sword, arrows were dropped. Suddenly, there were noises. Order, Domitron, Jakero, Becky, Sponge, and Peace. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" they asked. Charles said, "We killed the dark warrior." "I don't believe you." "Really? Explain why we're here then!" "Umm.....exploration?" "NO!" Poli said, "If you don't believe Charles, what was your point of getting rid of this figure then?" "You didn't tell us." "So? Just because we didn't tell you, doesn't mean you think I'm a liar. Friends never lie." "Technically, they can." "But I don't take things technical." "Umm.....okay?" "Come on. Let's leave." "Fine. If you killed it, explain to us what happened." While walking home, Charles, Poli, and Ender explained how they killed the figure. Soon, no one disappeared. There have been reports of missing people though, but they've been always found. But no one knows why...except for Charles and his gang. THE END Trivia *The title was inspired by, Sonic and the Dark Knight. *The characters are based on real life users, known as wikians/''wikiars''. *The Dark Warrior was inspired by a Minecraft: Story Mode Episode 8 Theory. **The Theory consists of a Dark Warrior as the main antagonist. The only way to destroy it is by using a bright core. ***However, the gang doesn't use the bright core in the story, . *The tale of the Dark Warrior was said to be a hero in ancient times who saved the Overworld from Cragnus, the former Nether King. Herobrine was Cragnus's successor after his death. The hero was Sir George, who died in the forest. His spirit has haunted the area for years. **The fortress in the story was Sir George's secret lair. **Sir George could possibly refer to any knights known as George either in medival times or in stories. Category:Story Category:Minecraft Stories Category:Wikian Stories Category:Order of the Blaze Rods Arc